· Princesa Mía ·
by Leonerza
Summary: —Princesa mía —dijo con esa voz seductora y atractiva, pero que ella odiaba y quería ahogar en un grito. Él era despreciable. Le encantaba torturarle y hacerle entrar en las más profundas agonías cada día. Acabaría con eso. •Dark!Fic


_**|Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer._  
_**|Título:** Princesa Mía_  
_**|Sumario:** —Princesa mía —dijo con esa voz seductora y atractiva, pero que ella odiaba y quería ahogar en un grito. Él era despreciable. Le encantaba torturarle y hacerle entrar en las más profundas agonías, pero era hora de acabar con eso. Lo hundiría junto con ella, porque no soportaría otro día más de tortura. •One!Shot •Dark!Fic Complete. _

**.**

**.**

**.:: Princesa Mía ::.**

**.**

**.**

—**P**rincesa mía —dijo él con esa voz que para cualquier otra sería seductora, aterciopelada, increíblemente atractiva. Pero para ella era todo lo contrario: repugnante, sólo quería dejarla de oír. Ahogarla en un grito. Un grito que ya no podía salir de esa garganta seca.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, sólo quería morir. Las lágrimas se habían acabado porque simplemente ya no podían brotar más. Era imposible. Tantos días enteros llorando sin consuelo, sin que nadie pudiese ayudarla. Estaba hecha un ovillo mientras pensaba una y otra vez en su mente que esto era un sueño, que por fin se había largado de aquí y dejado a ese bastardo. Pero su voz había aparecido de nuevo, como muchas otras veces. Abrió los ojos y miró con repugnancia como aquel bastardo se acercaba con esa sonrisa maliciosa y socarrona. Iba a hacerle daño, iba a hacerle sufrir tremendas torturas, iba a burlarse de ella mientras gritaba en las peores de las agonías. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía esto?

Ella quería recordar esos coloridos y hermosos días, en los que él le juró amor eterno. Le prometió que siempre la iba a cuidar y jamás iba a permitir que nada le pasara. Pobre estúpida, que había caído en esas mentiras. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si ese hombre había aparecido como un ángel en su vida. Pero, ya no podía recodar todo esto. No en esta podredumbre de habitación que le llenaba de amargura, rencor y los peores sentimientos humanos.

—Bella, princesa mía —dijo él de nuevo, mientras se acercaba. Bella se cubrió los oídos, no queriendo escucharlo. Sentía que estallaría si lo escuchaba de nuevo. No volvió a decir nada. Miró con desesperación y paranoia lo que parecía ser un tubo cerca de ella. Sonrió internamente, por su descuido.

El odio crecía en ella. Un odio que se había estado acumulando con cada día de golpes, cada grito, cada risa y cada sonrisa descarada. Había llegado a su límite y lo hundiría junto con ella. Ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, disfrutaría seguramente el ver su sufrimiento. Él se inclinó para mofarse de ella y mientras daba un grito le dio un golpe reuniendo toda la rabia en ella para lograrlo.

Edward cayó al suelo y Bella entonces se colocó encima de él, comenzando a darle golpes con toda la fuerza que tuvo, recordando todos los daños hechos. Olvidando que no lo había hecho debido a que su amor era tan grande, que no había tenido la fuerza para dañarlo. Antes de que él pudiera detenerla ya le había propinado unos buenos golpes, los había dado con toda la fuerza que pudo. Y mientras lo hacía la sangre salpicaba hacia todos lados y ella disfrutaba eso con sumo placer. Algo se liberó dentro de ella y de pronto se sintió muy, muy, feliz.

Miró el rostro ahora deformado de Edward, el que había sido alguna vez el amor de su vida, ya sin vida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado golpeándolo, pero ahora se sentía demasiado débil. Se apartó con repugnancia de él y dejó caer el tubo, para después sentarse en una de las esquinas de la sombría habitación.

Las gotas de sangre fresca recorrían su traslúcido rostro y llegaban a su ropa, ya empapada de sangre también. El tiempo dejó de existir y ella se perdió en su propio mundo, con la vista hacia el frente y mirando sin mirar en realidad. Un sacudida en el hombro y ella se sumergió a la realidad, un hombre que ella no reconoció estaba agachado junto a ella y le miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

De repente todo se volvió como una vorágine, en la que ella no entendió nada y todo se volvió confuso. Ya no estaba la habitación en la que ella había estado confinada, habitación testigo de su agonía y soledad, sino en la habitación en donde habían pasado tantos momentos felices, pero que siempre habían sido falsos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le habían rescatado por fin? ¿Todo habría terminado para ella?

Estaba aferrada al suelo de la esquina en donde se encontraba sentada y miraba con los ojos estrellados al hombre que estaba su lado. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué quería? La agarró del brazo suavemente y le obligó a levantarse del lugar en donde se había sentido protegida. Ella no supo a donde le llevaron, sólo se dejó dirigir por el hombre y se volvió a perder en su mundo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó un hombre que acaba de llegar al lugar a sus demás compañeros, que revisaban el cadáver mallugado del que alguna vez fue Edward Cullen y el lugar.

—Nos llamaron porque escucharon gritos y ruidos en esta casa —contestó uno de los hombres. —Cuando llegamos encontramos el cuerpo de este hombre ya muerto y a una mujer aterrada e ida en el rincón de la habitación.

—A este lo mataron golpeándolo sin clemencia con ese soporte, no tardó mucho en morir, al parecer alguien estaba furioso. La chica estaba escondida en el rincón y empapada de sangre, por lo trastornada y aterrada que estaba, no dudo que ella lo haya hecho. Es algo muy evidente.

—Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan —informaron algún rato después de investigaciones correspondientes. —Estaban casados desde hace dos años.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Infidelidad? Aparentemente lo golpearon con mucha rabia.

—Lo dudo. Al parecer Swan tenía problemas mentales y estos fueron agravándose conforme el paso del tiempo —contestó de inmediato una mujer.—Según acaba de declarar su hermana, Alice Cullen, desde hace algún tiempo los problemas mentales fueron haciéndose más evidentes y graves. A tal punto que Isabella Swan se mantuvo confinada en su habitación por semanas, completamente aislada en su mundo.

—Según nos declaró la propia Isabella Swan, él la tuvo encerrada en la habitación en contra de su voluntad y la golpeaba y torturaba por diversión. Pero ya hemos investigado y las diferentes heridas que tiene han sido causadas por ella misma no hace mucho, sin ser conciente de ello.

—Aparentemente él cuidaba de la chica y según nos dijo su hermana, no había querido llevarla a una clínica porque ella se había negado rotundamente y él no quería. Así que la atendía en casa sin ser realmente conciente de la gravedad de sus problemas mentales. Por lo que podemos ver aquí probablemente él simplemente venía a ver si se encontraba bien, pero ella estaba tan ida y había llegado a su límite, que ya no distinguía la realidad y terminó por matarlo.

—Que chico tan desafortunado… —Pero el tipo no pudo evitar sentir más lástima por aquella chica que ahora se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma, aterrada y fuera de sí. Las alucinaciones le habían hecho matar cruelmente al hombre que tanto le amaba y cuidaba, sin ser realmente conciente de ello, porque habían podido con ella.

_**|Nota de Autor:**_

_+Vale, sé quedó nada bien (¿Cuándo me queda algo bien?) pero al mismo tiempo pienso que está mejor así. Hace mucho tiempo que escribí esto, lo encontré apenas ahorita e intenté arreglarlo. Definitivamente lo policiaco no es lo mío, como podrán ver, pero me encanta escribir este tipo de fics, psicológicos, ya saben. Díganme que opinan, agradezco las críticas constructivas/destructivas y eso._

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Leon  
Martes 28 de diciembre de 2010**_


End file.
